Naruto: Teen with Attitude
by unrated360
Summary: Naruto is a student in Konoha high who's life is changed when a man pays his a visit about shows him a power long forgotten. Naruto will uncover the truth about his past and save the world from the war Madara is bringing fourth. Naruto will have to save the world or die trying... He will use his power to become the hero konoha needs and continue a legacy. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!


NARUTO: A TEEN WITH ATTITUDE

I do not own any of the shows mentioned in this fan made fictional story.

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto

It has been so long since the world last saw one of the heroes fighting to save us all. Monsters would roam and try to destroy everything in sight however a group of young adults or even teens would stand up to the forces of evil. Over the years we saw many heroes' stand up to the evils that wanted to destroy us. However the last hero sacrificed everything so that the city of Konoha would live on and so his son would be able to grow up and live his life.

Minato Namikaze was the leader of the special fighting forces for his city. One day a man named Madara Uchiha unleashed a giant nine tailed monster on the city. Minato went to challenge the monster. He knew this would be his last battle.

"If I don't stop him here and now then the world is doomed, I can't allow you to do that this world belongs to the children and my son… if you want to destroy it you will have to kill me first"

Madara stood and watched from the distance and inside of his mask he grinned and watched as the nine tails left a wake of destruction in his path. Minato looked at the monster one more time before he turned his back and looked at the hospital where his son was born. He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"This is for you Naruto… this is my final gift to you"

He pulled a device out of his pocket and a little toy that was red that also looked like a key.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! GO GO SUPER MEGAFORCE"

He transformed into the Red Super Mega force Power Ranger. He took out his morpher once again and summoned the Galleon Megazord. It was a fierce battle between the two. Minato had only once chance to destroy the nine tails once and for all. He activated the self-destruct device on the Megazord. He was hurt terribly but he knew he had to get back to the hospital for something told him that his son was in danger.

Soon Madara arrived in the room where Naruto was being held for monitoring. He walked further to a different hall way and soon made his way up some stairs until he came to the floor where Kushina was being cared for. She was on the brink of death since giving birth to Naruto had too many problems. She lost way too much blood.

Before Madara could get close to her Minato showed up and kicked Madara causing him to slam against a desk. Minato charged and jumped in the air doing a spinning round kick but Madara grabbed his leg blocked the attack, he swung him across the office and threw Minato threw a glass wall. Minato went crashing through and hitting a bunch of medical equipment and machines. Madara grinned at him and turned his attention back to Kushina. He walked towards her until Minato got back to his feet and called him out.

"Stay away from my wife you bastard"

He clicked his bet and a new figure key came out, he grabbed the key and his morpher…

"Super Mega force change…"

He put the key into his morpher and turned it causing him to glow in a white light and transform once again into a different ranger this time.

"Turbo Power Ranger!"

Madara's expression was one of a frustrated one. Minato ran toward Madara, Madara tried to strike Minato but he was too fast, he was moving so much faster than before. Minato kicked Madara in the chest and did an upper cut sending him flipping in the air and landing on the ground face first. Madara rolled over jumped back to his feet and tried an elbow swing but Minato blocked it. Minato did a bicycle kick but Madara dodged and did a round house kick to Minato causing him to spin in the air and land hard on the ground.

Kushina watched as her husband tried to take this man on. Minato was doing his best but overall he was taking more damage than Madara since the explosion of the Megazord could have recoiled on him. Kushina knew she would die if she got up and tried to help but at this point there was no sense in holding back anymore.

Madara punched Minato on the side of the helmet and then kneed him in the chest and picked him up and slammed him on a wall. He looked at Minato on the ground and grinned.

"Power Ranger huh? You worthless piece of crap, your powers are nothing compared to me. I am part of the Uchiha clan we are demons after all. I could try and control your mind but that stupid helmet and its power protect you from my powers. However there is something that the Uchiha clan has that you will ever have and this is this"

Madara said as he pulled out a golden morpher with a coin in the middle that looked like it was a claw or something with three marks on it. Minato looked at the morpher and realized what it was.

"How… how did you get that?"

Said Minato as he tried to get back to his feet.

"Oh this I found the old morpher and power coin in the ruins of the first command center. Seems like the power of this ranger were long gone but I was able to find a way to restore them"

Madara smiled as he took his stance, he brought the morpher back and prepared to use it until a laser shot the morpher out of his hand. The morpher slid on the ground. Madara tried to run and pick it up however another laser shot it once again and he flew through the window of the hospital and fell outside. Madara turned around to see who it was that fired the lasers. It was the pink Super Mega force Power Ranger.

"I see, I thought you were dying… seems like you have enough spunk for one more fight… this is why I always thought you were the cute one of your group"

Madara said he walked towards Kushina. Minato got back to his feet and looked over at Kushina he was disbelief he knew that if she morphed it would kill her since the strain would be too much and she was already in intensive care.

"You see what happens when you become power rangers, you give everything for this city and how do they repay you, they leave you alone in the hospital as the city is being destroyed. How fucked up is that, well to be honest how is it even possible it looks like this place hasn't even been touched in a few days and yet here you are in a hospital under 24 hour watch and no staff members are even around… hell not even the other sick dying people are here… this sounds like the making of a story with a bad writer but oh well at least I get to destroy you once and for all… the last of the Super Mega force Power Rangers"

Minato and Kushina but charged Madara. They led into a fierce fight, however in the shadows a man with long silver white hair was where Naruto was being held. He gathered some things and got a transport for the baby so he would be able to survive being moved from one place to the other. He looked at the baby as he was sleeping.

"I can't believe you are the future of our planet"

Said the man as he took the child out of the hospital.

Madara was fighting both Minato and Kushina. Kushina was trying very hard to keep up but she took a horrible beating and the fight had only been a couple of minutes.

Minato's turbo power wore off and he transformed back into his Super Mega force form. Kushina was only still alive because the suit was healing her at the same time however the suit could only do so much as she already took a lot of damage. Minato looked over at where Naruto was and noticed he was gone. He realized they moved Naruto while they were having the fight. Minato knew now there was only one way to end this fight. He looked over at Kushina; she turned her head and nodded.

Minato got back to his feet and powered down his power ranger powers. He stared at Madara, Minato was bleeding from the mouth and he was covered in bruises. He smiled showing Madara his blood covered teeth.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Because we are going to make sure this ends now"

Minato took out his morpher and used the power of it to create a sphere around Madara trapping him inside. Madara was trying to fight his way out but it was no good. Minato had him locked in.

"You stupid fool this is using your life force if you keep this up you will die"

Minato smiled.

"I know."

Minato looked over at this wife and smiled at her one more time.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is the only way… Morpher Self-destruct activate"

Soon the morpher began to glow, and it also began to shape more but Minato held on so Madara could not escape. From afar you could see the whole 8th floor of the hospital light up. A few seconds later there was an explosion and the entire floor was lit up and on fire. The explosion destroyed the entire 8th floor and two floors above and below it. After everything was said and done the investigation team only found the bodies of Kushina and Minato. Madara's body was nowhere to be found.

The last of the Mega force Power Rangers were killed that night. Their Megazord was also destroyed in the fight with a nine tails monster. It was so long ago and there hadn't been another team of rangers to fight evil, however there were no more evil monsters trying to destroy the city. It would seem like Madara did die after all he was just waiting. It had been 17 years since the attack. The city made it illegal to teach the youth of that night since they didn't want the idea of monsters attacking to bring fear into them.

The Power Rangers soon became a legend, and not long after a myth, and soon after that just fairy tales you told children. The baby who survived: Naruto grew up with is god father, Jiraiya. He was raised by the number one exotic book author in the world. Naruto could care less he knew he was a man destined for greatness. He is currently in a mix material arts team and plays soccer in his spare time. He attended Konoha high with his three best friends: Hinata, Rock Lee, and Enix.

As school ended Naruto and his friends would go to a juice bar owned and run by a man who was also their master his name was Kakashi he wore a head band over his bad eye and he wore a mask since he said kids carry too many germs and he doesn't want to catch some new form of airborne A. . They would go to this place to hang out every now and then.

As Naruto and his friends made their way to the hang out spot they came across and bunch of white monster looking figures that were shaped like a human. Naruto and the other were stunned to see these guys terrorizing the people of a nearby park.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Asked Naruto as he looked in disbelief, the others were also in disbelief. Soon the SPD police arrived and began to help people and lead them to safety. Naruto and the others ran for it as well until Naruto stopped and turned around and watched as the team of SPD officers. He blinked and soon everything stopped moving. He looked around and everyone were all standing still, even the birds that were flying were still. He was freaked out, until a man in a white robe appeared before him.

"Naruto do you know who I am"

"Gandalf the white?"

"No you dummy… my name is sage and I have come a long way with a message and a gift for you"

Naruto looked at the man confused and kind of freaked out at the same time.

"What is it then?"

"I have here to tell you that soon a war will begin and you are the only hope this world has to win that war… with that I bring you this"

It was a silver morpher that had a coin and a tyrannosaurus on it in the center with red stripes on the top and bottom that said Power Rangers.

"What the hell is this?"

"This my boy is your Power Ranger morpher, with this you will gain the power and strength of a super soldier"

Naruto looked at him and just rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid we all know Power Rangers aren't real, they are just made up stories for kids."

The man just turned his back to Naruto and began to walk away, before leaving he turned his head back one last time.

"Believe what you want but those SPD officers will need your help and when the times comes you will know how to use that morpher for it's in your blood"

Said the man as he vanished and everyone began to move again. Naruto looked confused and annoyed. He was trying to figure out what the man meant by it was in his blood. He looked at his hand there was the morpher. Naruto didn't want to believe it was true but then again time stopping and everyone being still for a long period of time made it seem like it was possible. He looked at his friends and then at his morpher, he knew how to perform the morpher sequence and how to execute it.

It was so clear; it felt like it was something he had done before or something in his DNA. He looked over at Hinata and smiled and soon he ran off towards where the police were fighting off the monsters. Hinata and the others looked stared in shock as Naruto ran off. Naruto ran into the fight and kicked one of the monsters in the back causing it to fall face first into the ground. One monster tried to swing at Naruto but he ducted and did a side kick causing the monster to back up. He then turned around and did a spinning heel kick to another monster and soon he performed a sweep kick knocking one off its feet. The team of SPD officers took noticed of Naruto helping them out.

"Kid you need to get out of here it's not safe for you"

Naruto smiled and continued to fight, he kicked one in the stomach rolled over him using his back landed on his feet and did a round kick to another one.

"Don't worry I was sent here to help you guys by Gandalf the white"

The SPD rangers where all confused as to what he was talking about.

Naruto soon stopped fighting and pulled out the morpher.

"I'll show you…. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

End of chapter 1

Please review and comment…

Like it or hate it and im sure someone of you will hate it but im proud of this story and I will at least finish the first arc of this..


End file.
